Siete misterios
by 4nk0ku
Summary: Un grupo de joven se reúnen para contar historias de terror a la luz de las velas en una escuela maldita, pero... ¿Abra algo extraño en su escuela realmente?
1. Chapter 1

En la enfermería de noche aparece una bella dama que cubre su cuerpo con gabardinas y mantas, incluso sobre la boca una mascarilla ¿Que oculta señorita? ¿Que ocultas *Kirei-Onna?

...

Cayendo... Cayendo... Rodando... Rodando ¿Quien lo puso a rodar? ¿Tal vez el mismo que lo corto a la mitad?

...

Ah *Atsuko le queda bien el rojo, mira su belleza cuando su carne se quema mira cual bella es parece una estrella.

...

Ah la hora de dormir tal vez no deberías estar aquí, buenas noches querida, buenas noches amor mio, filosos cual garras son sus delirios

...

La perfección fue su maldición y envidia incluso a si mismo se fue a dar, un terrible accidente fue sin durar cuando él ¿Accidentalmente? su fin fue a encontrar

...

El nunca tuvo aquello pero lo deseo, corrompido lo tomo, ¿Te ofrezco una mano o dos?

...

¿Escuchaste. escuchaste? que todo sobrenatural esta destinado a volverse realidad

...

Coloco con paciencia siete velas formando un pequeño circulo en el suelo, en aquella habitación escolar que de dia solía ser un salón siete jóvenes se encontraban en la penumbra de la noche solo iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas, la joven de cabello cobrizo hasta la clavícula y ojos rojos que había poco había estado agachado colocando las velas ensancho su sonrisa mirando a sus seis compañeros

¿Quien desea empezar? -alentó a los demás

Autora/ 4nk0ku: Si han llegado hasta aquí no deban entender nada... Verán eh visto en varios animes, juegos, mangas y películas japonesas en donde en los colegios hay siete misterios sobre cosas paranormales y/o personas que murieron por suicidio, asesinato o accidente y ahora son fantasmas que rondan la escuela y se me ocurrió adaptarlo a HTF, la chica de pelo cobrizo es mi OC y los otros seis serán sus OC's los personajes de HTF seran los protagonistas de cara historia de uno de los misterios, cada OC contada uno de los misterios los cuales no han sido sacados de ningún lado si no mas bien de mi imaginación excepto por atsuko que la vi en un juego...

Kirei- Onna: Kirei = Hermosa/ Onna: adjetivo usado para espíritu vengativo femenino, mas o menos como un Oni

Atsuko: significa literalmente niña caliente o niña quemada

Si quieren participar déjenme sus Oc en comentarios, realmente solo usare su apariencia física pues los personajes de HTF serán las verdaderas estrellas y nosotros solo contaremos... Si se preguntan porque no hago que mi OC las cuente todas es porque planeo en un futuro hacer una secuela que tiene que ver con el séptimo misterio y donde sus OC's se enfrentaran a los siete misterios aunque eso es solo por si el fic les gusta, los anterior que es incomprensible son referencias a cada historia y están hay para que ustedes elijan cual les llama mas la atención.


	2. Episodio piloto (Parte 1)

_- ¿Sabes que son los siente misterios? -_

_-Son historias de miedo ¿No?- _

_-Aparentemente cada escuela tiene sus propios siete misterios- _

_-¿En serio? pero al final son solo mito ¿NO?- _

_-Normalmente si pero... -_

_-¿"pero"?..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Episodio piloto: conociéndose (Parte 1)**

-Silenciosamente cayo... Sin que nadie la notada cayo... Sin emitir ni grito, ni ruido alguno... Solo el horrible y doloroso sonido de huesos quebrándose... El ruido de su cráneo estrellándose y rompiéndose al segundo de chocar con pavimento, nadie lo vio, nadie sabe ni siquiera de donde vino, solo...Cayo de la nada. Pero no murió... ella se levanto del suelo aun con la sangre barboteando de su herirá y con el cráneo partido de una manera que se le lograba ver el cerebro sobresaliendo de forma repugnante del orificio ella...-La chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos rojos hizo una pausa mirando el rostro pálido de la chica frente a ella, sonrió de medio lado y entonces- AHHHHHHH- Grito a todo pulmón consiguiendo un pre-infarto de su escuchante

-KYAHHHH-emitió aquella chica al poco de ser sorprendida por aquel grito- Eres horrible- murmuro con sus ojos brillantes con lagrimas del miedo luchado por salir

Estaba enojada pero es que había sido difícil para la pelirroja no hacerle esa broma cuando vio la cara pálida de su acompañante y la chica tendría que agradecerle el no reírse en su cara. En cierta forma había sido culpa de la muchacha por preguntarle que tanto escribía en su telefono ahora ya sabia la respuesta, pues la pelirroja en cuestión era una gran amante de las historia... No, corrección, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con terror, miedo o cosas paranormales.

- Tal vez si lo sea -Respondió sonriendo de medio lado

- Mooh y yo que quería ser buena con la nueva - se quejo la chica al mismo que la chica de ojos rojos dejaba de sonreír

Era la nueva, si, pero no por ello necesitaba que sintiesen lastima o le hablasen ¿Y que si estaba sola? ella prefería tener de amigos gente que compartiese sus actitudes o le cayeran bien. Sin mencionar que prefería gastar su tiempo en buscar los siete misterios de su nueva escuela... Porque los había ¿No?, tenia que haberlos, siempre los había...

-...- Se levanto sin decir nada dejando con la palabra en la boca a la otra joven, prefería usar ese tiempo para investigar

Y así emprendió su trayecto no porque esperara encontrar información allí si no por que en un lugar tranquilo y pacifico como ese esperaba poder usar su telefono para buscar en linea sobre la escuela... Sin embargo...

**-55 minutos después- **

-¿¡ PORQUE NO LOGRO ENCONTRAR LA BIBLIOTECA!?- Grito

Sip, ya sea por la emoción de nuevas historias o la concentración del momento, la chica se habia perdido y es que aunque llevase ya si ligero tiempito en aquel lugar cuando uno esta asi de emocionado se le va la cabeza, aun asi es... Algo tonto ¿No? pero un error así lo comete cualquiera, por otro lado, ya se estaba saltando, y valgame le redundancia que por mucho, la clase así que se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus propios pasos, ya inventaría una escusa para el maestro, sip, eso es lo que haría pero...

-Oh, aquí tengo Wi-fi- anuncio para si misma y toda idea de volver a donde, por defecto, debería estar se esfumo de su cabeza, si incluso tomo asiento en el suelo y todo.

No, no era la mejor alumna pero eso a ella no le importaba mucho, tampoco era de las que no podían vivir sin celular obviamente ella no podía vivir sin algo de terror en su vida... Les contaría sobre como empezó aquello pero seria irnos por las ramas, volviendo a la trama principal la chica abrió rápidamente la pagina de Internet y usando el buscador online tecleo con velocidad "Happy tree Academy/ Mitos" de por si había oído leyendas sobre la escuela, leyendas aterradoras que sobre pasaban a las que había oído antes pero ni una sola se colaba hasta ella, poniendo aquel punto a la vista ¿Porque buscaba? si no lograría encontrar nada... Ah si, por que tenia la esperanza de si revisaba paginas mas antiguas encontrar algo cosa que era completamente inut-

-Por fin algo- exclamo

Espera ¿Que? e-ehmm... Es decir, efectivamente, en la pagina mas antigua que se podía ver logro encontrar algo, muy poco pero era algo y era interesante mucho tanto así que se le ocurrió algo... Lo que ella leía en aquella pagina era un ritual muy parecido a un juego que sabia muy bien *El juego de las 100 velas. Pero al mismo tiempo era completamente opuesto y lo mejor de todo ¡Tenia que ver con uno de los siete misterios de la academia!. Era todo, eso era lo mejor, pero, no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba un mínimo de personas, siete o mas personas para ser exactos, se quedo callada pensando en quienes usar y a su mente llego una idea que a ella agradaba sin mencionar que de esa forma mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, solo un juego inocente... Eso era lo que era ¿No? Tendría que serlo pero ¿No les parece extraño que sin importar cuanto busco no encontró dicho juego hasta el dia de hoy? Sospechoso si pero la de ojos carmesí no parecía notarlo. Emocionada se levanto del suelo recargada de nuevos ánimos y se dirigió a su salón

-¿Señorita Lena, se siente mejor?- Pregunto su maestro al verla entrar por la puerta

-¿Perdón?- La cara de la chica era todo un poema casi parecía que en su rostro se escribió la frase "Mi no entender lo que tu decir"

-Se refiere a que si te sientes mejor del estomago, por eso saliste ¿No?- Hablo un chico de cabello verde mente y ojos asiendo juego con un rostro serio mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado

La oji-rojo siguió su mirara hasta donde el chico parecía insinuar viendo a una pelirroja de ojos marrones casi negros asiéndole suplicas de que siguiese la corriente, al parecer la de ojos oscuros había mentido por ella y el peliverde por alguna razón secundaba la mentira.

-¿Eh? amm... Si, debió ser que no eh comido en todo el dia, lo siento- se disculpo la de ojos-escarlata

Aunque no había mucho misterio sobre el porque la habían ayudado ya que la pelirroja era una de sus únicas amigas en el salón y aunque no tenia mucho trato con el peliverde le caía bien solo que por lo serio que era no sabia si ella a él tambien le agradaba, tal vez se llevarían mejor si la recién llegada no le hiciese insinuaciones yaoi cada vez que lo ve con su mejor amigo Sombra el cual tenia ojos y cabellos azabaches pero ¿Como evitarlo? era imposible, en fin, las horas transcurrieron y ya libres detuvo a sus victi... digo acompañantes para convencerlos de venir esa misma noche a la escuela...

-11:45 AM/ La noche del mismo dia-

Lo había logrado, quien sabe como, pero había logrado que aceptasen, ahora, ninguno de ellos estaba llegando puntual y eso la enojaba, impaciente se movía de un lado al otro haciendo uso de su suéter de mangas y cuello alto color negro y shorts grises oscuros, ni modo, tendría que empezar con los preparativos sola. Justo cuando iba a buscar en un bolso que traía y que había dejado abandonado por hay los materiales necesarios la puerta del salón se abrió a sus espaldas, Lena voltio para ver quien, por fin, había llegado topándose con el dúo dinámico, es decir la parejita, es decir... Ahhh olvidenlo ustedes me entienden, el mas bajo llevaba una camisa de mangas largas y pantalones negros y una bufanda gris y el mayor iba completamente de negro (¿Todos los presentes vienen combinados o es mi imaginación?)

-Sombra... Frippy...- Saludo sin necesidad de un hola- llegan juntos, vaya coincidencia- y sus ojos rojos parecían insinuar algo pero el resto de ella se hacia la inocente

Los mencionados decidieron ignorar el comentario o tal vez quisieron protestar pero la llegada de alguien mas les hizo olvidar disputa alguna, la que entro por la puerta en esta ocasión era la segunda pelirroja aunque no eran del mismo tono, si miraban bien el cabello de la recién llegada era rojo oscuro mientras que de la anfitriona, por decirle de alguna forma, era un rojo cobrizo. La chica recién llegada llevaba Bluejeans (¿Así se escribe? nunca e escrito esa palabra en mi vida), una camisa manga larga color café y sobre esta una chaqueta sencilla negra, por lo menos la recién llegada rompía con la escala de grises y negros que había en ese salón.

-Hola Nina- Saludo la oji-rojo a la recién llegada, caminando hasta ella ignorando todo lo demás- Bienvenida

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Lena?- Sip, la de ojos escarlata no había especificado nada

-Pues... - Comenzó a decir hasta que alguien mas abrió la puerta (¿Que es? ¿Concurso de interrumpirse entre ellos o que?)

Salvada por la campana, o en este caso puerta, el recién llegado en cuestión era un joven de piel algo pálida, ojos azules ni muy oscuros ni muy claros y cabello oscuro pero sin ser del todo negro, llevaba la típica chaqueta negra con capucha que tenia pelaje al borde, pantalones negros y la camisa debajo de la chaqueta era gris (Este OC es mio y si han visto o Jugado Wadanohara sabrán que esta inspirado en Samekichi 3 y so no pues en las notas de autor dejare link de alguna imagen de él) de nuevo la combinación de colores que tenían todos allí, sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que nadie hay conocía a tal chico o por lo menos casi nadie. Justo cuando iban a preguntar la culpable de que todos estuviesen allí se acerco al chico hablándolo

-Gente, él es Shiro... Shiro, la gente- Presento sin especificar mucho, algo habitual en ella al parecer

-Oh gracias me has aclarado los misterios de la vida- Dijo el recién llegado con claro sarcasmo en su frase- de todas formas... Soy Shiro- Se presento- Soy... amigo de Lena

-Y un Tsundere... -interrumpió la presentación la antes mencionada

-¡Que no soy Tsundere

Y ese fue el inicia de una bella discusión mientras esperaban que el resto llegase

...

Continuo

Notas de autora:

Primero que nada este fic a tomado otro camino, ahora si o si nos quedaremos atrapados :3 ¿Porque? alguien comento que esta locura que escribo actualmente se parecía a una de mis sagas favoritas de vídeo juegos, mangas y animes, corpse party, y entonces dije "¿Porque no?" así que ahora esto sera mas peligroso para alguno que otro Oc sin embargo puede haber muchos mas OC's que antes por si quieren añadir otros o mas gente se anima a  
>participar<p>

EL juego de las 100 velas: Se reúnen un grupo de personas y encienden 100 velas en un circulo a su alrededor a las 12 de la noche, desde ese momento están obligados a contar historias de miedo sin que nadie abandone el circulo a menos que sea con permiso del dueño de casa (Obviamente se hace en una casa ¿O creían que iba a ser en el bosque?) pero solo se puede mover dentro de la casa, si se va cosas malas pasaran, si alguien inoportuno entra a la casa sera invitado a jugar y no puede rechazar la invitación e irse o algo malo pasada. Por otro lado si se quedan tranquilos y calmados contando las historias nada malo pasada, claro que todos deben estar dentro del circulo de velas mientras el juego este el proceso ¿Porque? a quien salga del circulo algo malo le pasada. ¿Y cual es el objetivo de las mendigas velas? las velas atraen y repelen fantasmas a la vez, las velas los protegen mientras juegan y por cada historia se apaga una vela, cuando las 100 se apagan el peligro se acaba y los espíritus ya no pueden hacer daño alguno a los jugadores ya sea dentro o fuera del circulo (Yo lo jugué con unos amigos... Fue una experiencia interesante XD)

Imagen salvaje de Samekichi aparece:

h(-)t(-)t(-) ps(-):/en(-)cryp(-)ted-t(-)bn2.g(-) (-)m/im(-)ages?q=tbn:ANd9GcTKJevVC1CxIWmRC1K9dM_5pt4u0TAqNxsu5w9r2_5xUr70aMoA

(Quitar los "(-)" para poder poner la imagen)


End file.
